<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"At the touch of love" by ariesmatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058933">"At the touch of love"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesmatic/pseuds/ariesmatic'>ariesmatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Complete, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Literature, Love, One Shot, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Poetic, Poetry, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesmatic/pseuds/ariesmatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘦𝘵.<br/>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"At the touch of love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"𝘼𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚, 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙖 𝙥𝙤𝙚𝙩."<br/>
- 𝙋𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙤</p><p>He couldn't agree any less with that.<br/>
He was never good with crafting words out of his not so artistic mind.<br/>
And he had never lost his sleep listening to a romantic song, let alone write poetry that'd make him the Shakespeare of his time.<br/>
He had never read any stories about the star crossed lovers, and never did he wish for himself to feature in one of the european arts while he wished upon the stars in the night. </p><p>He did not have the vocabulary of a writer, and he surely did not have the persuasion of a poet.<br/>
But he was deeply, madly, and not to forget, hopelessly in love, so much so that he could never walk past his fate.<br/>
Yet, he never compared her to the ocean, even though he had lost himself in the depth of her eyes a zillion times.<br/>
And he never sang songs about the way she looked beside him, but he surely had all the tunes in his mind.<br/>
He never had a dream to soar the skies with her, or to live among the clouds.<br/>
But if it were to happen someday, he'd never turn that proposal down.</p><p>And it often happened time and time again, when his mind would just go blank and he'd be left feeling breathless at the mere sight of her face.<br/>
And he never wrote a journal back in the days...<br/>
... but he clearly remembers it feeling like a whisper of a great poetry when his eyes met hers for the first time.<br/>
And when their hands touched, it was nothing less than a christmas carol in his heart.<br/>
He had never aspired to write a fiction book, but to call her 'mine' was no less than his wildest fantasy come true. </p><p>And whenever she'd fall asleep on him, he'd find it easier to breathe.<br/>
And the slightest of her touch would send a spark through his veins, that no written word of poetry could ever do to him.<br/>
He'd feel his heart melt and break into a million pieces in the best ways possible whenever he'd kiss her lips.<br/>
His mind would create feelings that would surpass countless words and memories.<br/>
And he would often wonder, if at the touch of love, he'd ever become a poet just like the others.<br/>
Innocent to the soundless verses of his heartbeat singing just at the thought of her, that stood unrecognised by himself, that for so long destroyed the literature.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>instagram //bangtanniefic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>